


Me voy

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-13
Updated: 2007-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo hecho, hecho estaba, no podía deshacerse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me voy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SS de Kurumada. Canción de Julieta Venegas

Las lágrimas le empañaban la visión; caminó con paso lento hasta el baño, colocó como pudo —con las manos trémulas— el tapón y abrió el grifo de agua caliente, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba, no podía deshacerse.

Se lavó la cara y con suma turbación llegó hasta la sala. Tomó el teléfono y marcó con dificultad el número de la mansión Kido.

—Her-hermano —balbuceó con desasosiego—, necesito... necesito que vengas.

Pensar que en un inicio todo había sido mágico junto a Hyoga, y ahora esos recuerdos, casi olvidados, dormidos en su interior, difusos, habían quedado atrás, suplantados por el infierno que le tocaba vivir.

Y es que ya no daba más. No, no podía seguir adelante en esas condiciones, era él o el Cisne.

Cuando en la mansión, sus demás hermanos se enteraron por boca de ellos mismos que eran pareja todo fue revuelo y conmoción, pero como sucede casi siempre en esas circunstancias: la tormenta pasó.

Hasta inclusive Ikki se lo tomó de una manera que ninguno llegó siquiera a osar sospechar, a simple vista era el más sereno de los tres, y es que para el Phoenix lo único que importaba era la felicidad de su hermano, y si ese pato venido del Averno era la llave, jamás se interpondría.

El que no pensaba tan así era Seiya, pero en ese momento ni Shun ni el ruso le prestaron demasiada atención al detalle.

—¿Has visto? —investigó con emoción, interceptando a Hyoga en los pasillos que conectaban los cuartos de la mansión en la plata superior—¡Te lo dije! No lo iban a tomar tan mal.

—Sí. Pudo haber sido peor —concedió el rubio tomando por la fina pero masculina cintura a su pareja y así estrecharlo en un abrazo.

Era un sueño hecho realidad que después de un año pudieran dar a conocer su relación. Ya no más escapadas furtivas en plena noche, mentiras blancas o artimañas para poder estar juntos.

Ya eran hombres, con sus dieciocho años Shun, y sus diecinueve el ruso. Sin embargo, como era de esperarse, no tenían tanta carta libre en la mansión; no vivían solos, esa era la realidad, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la decisión de marchar juntos fue tomada.

Para Andrómeda era una bendición contar con la compañía de Hyoga, alquilar entre los dos un pequeño departamento céntrico era un gran paso en la relación. ¿Y quién? Por favor le dijese al menor ¿fue tan cruel de despertarlo de ese mágico sueño?

Quizás el mismo Hyoga... con el tiempo.

Shun fue convirtiéndose paulatinamente en un "fantasma" para el Cisne, y quizás fue la culpa de Andrómeda reclamar un poco más de atención, pues el rubio lo hizo de la forma menos esperada para él.

 ** Porque no escuchas lo que está tan cerca de ti, **

** sólo el ruido de afuera y yo, que estoy a un lado **

** desaparezco para ti **

Seiya se lo había advertido a Shun, pero en ese entonces Andrómeda no quiso o no pudo verlo de esa forma.

Lo había tomado simplemente como intolerancia por parte del Pegasus, no debía ser fácil aceptar para él que su mejor amigo era homosexual.

Sin embargo las intenciones del Pegasus lejos eran las de boicotear la felicidad de su compañero, además quería a Hyoga y al chico de cabellos esmeralda por igual, sólo que había algunas cosas que no le gustaban demasiado. Quizás la forma del Cisne de dirigirse hacia Shun, o su trato, o su mirada, pero había algo...

Y ese algo, con el tiempo, fue cada vez más notorio para el castaño, es que acaso ¿él solo lo notaba? O tal vez se estaba persiguiendo demasiado con el tema.

Es que siempre le pareció que Shun era una persona muy frágil, nunca tan errado pues Andrómeda no dejaba de ser un Santo, y hasta se podría decir un Dios, aunque ya hacía años Hades había abandonado su cuerpo.

—Shun. No deberías permitir que te trate así —aconsejó Seiya con pesar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —investigó el aludido con una tenue sonrisa nerviosa; en su interior, muy en su interior sabía a lo que se refería el otro.

—No puede ponerse así simplemente porque te confundiste —refrescó la memoria de su compañero.

—Oh. No te preocupes Seiya. Es que no estamos atravesando por un buen momento, es todo...

Había sido sólo un descuido pero Hyoga se lo increpó muy mal.

Hasta el pequeño Shun le espeto un "no es para tanto". Pero lo cierto es que en ese último tiempo cualquier cosa que hacía mal el Cisne se lo remarcaba aun más, y el carácter ameno y pacifico de Andrómeda no lograba defender con fuerza sus argumentos.

"Se me cayó"

"Fue sin querer"

"No lo hice a propósito"

Eran las escuetas excusas de él, que para en mal en peor se le sumaba al estado de su pareja unos celos sin sentido y sin razón.

—¿Crees que soy estúpido? —cuestionó el rubio una vez que llegaron al departamento.

—Hyoga. No empieces con eso —bufó el menor quitándose la gabardina marrón que le había regalado en su aniversario.

—¿Qué no empiece?

—Hyoga —censuró ya en su pieza, volteó algo molesto con el ruso que lo había seguido con el fin de no dejar de lado la creciente discusión—, lo que me dices es... estúpido.

—Encima me llamas estúpido —Hyoga frunció la frente furibundo, se cruzo de brazos observando firmemente a su pareja.

—No te llamé estúpido a ti. —Ya no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo—Estúpido es que pienses que...

—Dilo —alentó el Cisne apoyando la espalda en el marco de la puerta para evitar la huida del otro.

—¡Por Zeus! Seiya es heterosexual. Y aunque fuese al menos bisexual no te engañaría con él.

—Con él —recalcó casi a los gritos—¡Pero sí con otro!

Siempre era lo mismo, el rubio se las ingeniaba para terminar yéndose por la tangente en una discusión. Shun suspiró hastiado con esa pelea sin sentido que había originado un insignificante momento porque ¡era ilógico! Los celos del Cisne eran ilógicos, Seiya no tenía ningún interés hacia Andrómeda.

—¡Para colmo ese idiota te llena la cabeza en contra mío!

—¡Hyoga por favor! ¡Es Seiya! —Ahora el furioso era él, no podían estar hablando así de alguien a quien consideraban su hermano.

—¿Por qué lo defiendes?

—Basta.

Pasó a través de él y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un poco de agua, en realidad de cualquier cosa que lo distrajese de ese tortuoso momento.

Celos. Varias veces el ruso se escudaba en eso. Celos: Una prueba fehaciente de amor. ¿Qué hubiese preferido Shun? ¿Que no lo celase nunca? ¿Que no le importase con quien estuviese? Por ese lado Andrómeda terminó entendiéndolo, aunque le costaba comprender del todo a su pareja. No sólo hablaban de alguien heterosexual, que estaba en pareja con su Diosa, que esperaba un hijo, sino de un hermano, de un compañero de armas, no de un desconocido.

¿Por qué ese progresivo odio hacia el Pegasus? Eso fue lo que más le dolía. Porque el castaño no buscaba más que el bienestar de su mejor amigo, jamás tuvo la verdadera intención de "llenarle" la cabeza como solía espetar Hyoga.

 ** No voy a llorar y decir que no merezco esto **

** Porque es probable que lo merezca **

** pero no lo quiero, por eso... **

Aunque no lo habían querido ver así, hasta Shiryu terminó aceptándole a un eufórico Seiya de que las cosas no andaban muy bien pero ¿quiénes eran ellos para meterse? Desde hacía dos años que sus amigos se habían ido a vivir juntos, no tenían derecho a inmiscuirse en sus vidas pero la separación y la negación había sido dolorosa.

Una separación, porque ya no eran los cincos quienes se juntaban una tarde para compartir bebidas, comida y una amena charla, sólo Ikki, Shiryu y Seiya. A veces Shun, cuando lograban convencerlo.

Es que Andrómeda prefería no darle motivos a su pareja, pues con el tiempo los celos se habían acrecentado, y "Seiya" era una palabra prohibida en sus diccionarios; ni hablar si el Cisne acababa de enterarse que su novio había estado en la mansión, con tan mentado Santo de Bronce. 

—Shun, ¿qué sucede? —le preguntó el Dragón a su amigo, extrañado por la evidente distancia que con el tiempo se había instalado entre ellos.

—Es que no puedo ir. Debo tener listo los planos para mañana.

—Pues, entonces dinos cuando puedes. Nos juntaremos ese día.

No tuvo escapatoria, y el pelilargo respiró tranquilo cuando accedió finalmente. Quizás las cosas todavía no se habían perdido entre ellos.

Pero lo peor para Shun vino luego, cuando regresó al departamento; había querido irse de la mansión temprano para que Hyoga lo encontrase en casa, pero lo cierto es que estaba muy cómodo con sus dos amigos y hermanos como para volver tan rápido, y la hora se le pasó.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —Fue la pregunta del Cisne y eso fue suficiente para desencadenar una fuerte discusión que acabó un poco mal. —Mientras que yo me rompo el alma trabajando, tú te la pasas de juega.

—¡Hyoga son nuestros amigos!

—¡Tus amigos! ¡Querrás decir! —espetó el rubio casi escupiendo las palabras en el rostro del menor, este se contrajo visiblemente asustado por el porte aterrador del otro. —Y no me digas: seguro que Seiya estaba ahí.

Shun le hubiese respondido que el Pegasus vivía ahí, pero comprendía que lo mejor era callar.

Callar, fue la nueva modalidad que adoptó Andrómeda para evitar los desplantes y las discusiones.

Callar supo que era sinónimo de salud, tanto mental como física; pero contrario a lo esperado, parecía ser que al ruso aquella inusual pasividad lograba sacarlo aun más de sus casillas.

Y como siempre las cosas acababan muy mal, para luego terminar muy bien. Sí, contradictorio, pero de una acalorada discusión con crueles resultados, la pareja resolvía sus problemas con arrumacos, caricias y promesas de no pelear nunca más de esa forma.

Shun podía ver en los ojos de su hombre la culpa y el remordimiento, supo que el ruso no era una mala persona sólo... sólo estaba atravesando por un mal momento. De esa forma se consolaba y se mentía.

—¿Vamos a ir?

—Shun —resopló Hyoga dejando de lado el periódico, del cuello se encontraba _colgada_ su pareja que con cara de ternero degollado le suplicaba a gritos con sus ojos que aceptase—, tengo que trabajar, debo dormir.

—¿Puedo ir yo? Aunque sea solo.

—No lo puedo creer —se fastidió el Cisne—, yo tengo que trabajar y tú piensas en...

—Pero Hyoga —se quejó parándose frente a él—, nació hace cuatro meses y no la conocemos.

—Todo es por Seiya —pronunció apenas poniéndose de pie con una mirada rabiosa—; lo que quieres es ir a verlo a él.

—¡No, Hyoga! —Andrómeda dio un paso atrás, chocando contra una pequeña mesa de sala.

—¡Sí! Lo que quieres...

—No —interrumpió Shun observando la mano del otro que fuertemente sostuvo la suya ejerciendo presión—; ya nació su hija, yo sólo quiero...

—¡Excusas! —gritó sacudiéndolo—Lo que quieres es ir a revolcarte con él, como seguro siempre haces cada vez que vas —exclamó entre dientes—¿Verdad? Como el puto asqueroso que eres...

—Hyo-ga —comenzó a llorar ante las despectivas palabras.

Que luego le siguieron otras, aun más ofensivas. ¿Tanto escándalo porque quería ver a sus amigos, hermanos y sobrina? ¿Tanto por una insignificante salida? Y aunque Shun intentó deshacerse de la obligación, no pudo, esta vez fue su Hermano quien lo llamó preguntándole qué demonios pasaba.

Vivían a veinte cuadras de diferencia y en cuatro meses su hermano no había ido ni una sola vez. Andrómeda no pudo rechazar la invitación; lo esperaban a almorzar a los pocos días para que de una buena vez conociera a su sobrina.

Del errante, desarraigado y desamorado Hyoga lo esperaban. El siempre fue muy particular, pero de Shun no, no podían concebir porque esa repentina frialdad en sus gestos, palabras y mirada.

 ** Me voy, que lástima pero adiós **

** me despido de ti y me voy. **

Cuando ese día llegó, cuando Shun pisó la mansión Kido después de cuatro meses cargando en sus brazos con emoción y alegría a la pequeña Nike, Ikki creyó comprender un poco mejor.

Y no es que no quiso escuchar la palabrería de Seiya, o los consejos de Shiryu sobre hablar con su hermano, es que ya habían crecido. Shun no dependía de él como cuando eran niños, era un hombre y como todo hombre debía trazar su camino solo. El Phoenix, como hermano, podía ayudarlo, aconsejarle, acompañarle, pero no inmiscuirse; al menos hasta ese día en él que Andrómeda se quitó sus gafas de sol dejando entrever una herida debajo de su ojo izquierdo muy mal disimulada con maquillaje barato.

No es que el peliverde comprase maquillaje por gusto, desde hacía un año había adoptado la costumbre de comprar una mascarilla color piel para evitar preguntas del estilo "¿Qué te paso?" "¿Quién te hizo eso?" "¿Te golpeaste?".

—Ya te dije: No es nada —reiteró el joven un poco incómodo.

—Dime —susurró el muchacho de pelo azulado—; si ese pato te hace algo, le arranco todas las plumas.

—¿Otra vez? Ya te dije que no es nada, discutimos. Pero, ya ves, somos hombres. A veces nos pasamos de la raya. El tampoco salió ileso —mintió a lo último.

Aquello, pensó Ikki, no era excusa, pero esa conversación fue la ante sala de lo que iba a ocurrir. 

De nuevo a Shun se le hizo tarde, ¿cómo no? Si estaba a gusto con su pequeña y adorable sobrina en brazos.

Cuando llegó al departamento tuvo que soportar otra escena de celos con la consecuente amenaza: "Tú a mí, no me vas a dejar" aseguró Hyoga frenético, observándolo desde arriba con desprecio. Andrómeda se puso de pie con dificultad, y caminó hasta el lavabo para limpiarse los rastros de sangre y lágrimas.

Las cosas se habían salido de control, aunque Shun no quiso verlo durante esos años. No es fácil soportar el trato de la persona que amas, pero tampoco es justo. No obstante lo peor vino después, una tarde, en la que Hyoga llegó con su labio partido, Shun solo atinó a balbucear un “¿Qué te sucedió?” que recibió una fuerte trompada en la quijada cargada de furia; la misma mano que lo acariciaba con amor cuando estaban juntos en la cama, era la misma que ahora le había herido. Pero las heridas del cuerpo son efímeras, comparadas a las del alma. La cicatrices, tarde o temprano, justamente cicatrizan, en cambio el daño sufrido en el corazón es una herida que jamás se cierra por su cuenta.

—¡El idiota de tu hemano!

—Hyo-ga —pronunció Andrómeda poniéndose de pie.

—Le andas ventilando a todo el mundo nuestros problemas —se señaló la herida—; esto me lo hizo ese animal —lo tomó de un brazo sacudiéndolo con energía, como si en vez de ser Shun fuese Ikki a quien estaba golpeando.

—¡Yo no le dije nada! —se defendió derramando nuevas lágrimas.

—¡NO LLORES! No tienes porque llorar. ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! Así que no llores —acusó escupiéndole las palabras en el rostro. Desbordado de nervios, el Cisne soltó a su pareja y se quitó con irritación la campera para dejarla sobre el sillón—Te aclaro algo —espetó señalándolo con un dedo—, ese idiota vuelve a ponerme una mano encima o a llenarte la cabeza, ¡lo mato!

—Hyoga estás hablando de mi hermano —sollozó Shun pegándose contra la pared.

—¡Me importa una mierda! Lo mato a él y el estúpido de Seiya... y también a ti si piensas dejarme. —Andrómeda se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos como si eso fuera suficiente para despertar de la pesadilla, dos años tolerando ese trato era ya demasiado para él—Termina de una vez. Deja de llorar —pidió el rubio a los gritos.

—Es mi hermano —susurró reiteradas veces, algo ido y confundido.

—Claro que es tu hermano: ¡La misma mierda! Es de familia —tomó un vaso y abrió la canilla para luego beber con ganas.

—Basta Hyoga.

—¿Qué? ¿Encima no puedo hablar? ¡En mi propia casa, no puedo hablar! —dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesada.

—Basta, por favor —volvió a suplicar temblando de pies a cabeza.

—¡Y tú deja de llorar! Me tienes harto —Hyoga no dejaba de dedicarle palabras hirientes—¡Para colmo tuve un día de mierda en el trabajo! ¡Y no solo eso, tuve que soportar a tu hermano diciéndome idioteces!

—¡BASTA! —gritó Shun con una severa crisis de nervios—Hyoga silenció un segundo, sorprendido por el arrebato del otro, siempre tan sereno y pacifico—¡BASTA! Déjame en paz.

El Cisne abrió los ojos incrédulo; y aun más enojado, si eso era posible, caminó hasta su pareja con paso lento.

—¿Qué dijiste? —le tomó por sus verdes cabellos para preguntarle otra vez—: Repite lo que dijiste, pedazo de mierda.

—¡Suéltame!

—¡No te suelto un carajo! —a pesar de sonar muy seguro, el rubio dejó con desprecio a su pareja para voltear dispuesto a levantar el puño contra Shun y estamparle una trompada en un ojo para dejárselo morado así el estúpido de Ikki tenía reales motivos para increparle su trato hacia Andrómeda.

 ** Porque sé que me espera algo mejor **

** alguien que sepa darme amor, **

** de ese que endulza la sal **

** Y hace que salga el sol. **

Tuvo pensado hacer eso, molerlo literalmente a golpes, dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo, descargar toda su furia contra él. Era eso, antes que perderlo del todo, Hyoga no era nadie sin su pequeño Shun, nadie. Ni nada. Si Andrómeda osaba dejarlo, a él ¿qué le quedaba? Morir solo, y nunca soportó esa idea. ¿Por qué todos, a la corta o a la larga, lo dejaban solo? Su madre, su maestro, su Shun. Hacía tiempo que lo había perdido, aunque hizo lo imposible por retenerlo a su lado, aunque fuese a los golpes... pero ya Andrómeda en su interior lo había abandonado.

Sin embargo, antes de voltear, sintió un golpe en su espalda que nubló todos sus sentidos. Y es que el menor no era un muchacho cualquiera, era un Santo de Athena, con un poder sobre humano. 

Shun no lo quiso así, no quiso emplear cosmos en su impulsivo ataque, pero la situación lo sobrepasó, actuó sin pensarlo, y el golpe —su golpe— impactó de lleno en la espalda de Hyoga, tumbándolo al suelo. La sangre se hizo presente, Andrómeda guardó el puño confundido, temblando contra la pared, observó el cuerpo inerte de quien supuestamente amaba.

Él se juró no ser nunca como el Cisne, no tratarlo de la misma forma que era tratado, y con un sólo golpe había destruido todas esas promesas hechas.

Sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas al suelo, turbado por la escena que le tocaba vivir:

—Hyo-ga —levantó su mano e intentó posarla sobre el cuerpo del Cisne—, Hyoga —pero no pudo—, ¡Hyoga! —El ruso no le respondió, no se movió, no se levantó. Y cuanto hubiese querido que Hyoga se levantase, aunque sea para molerlo a golpes, pero que se levantase.

¡¿Qué había hecho?!

Shun permaneció dos horas junto al cadáver de quien había amado, a pesar de los golpes. Permaneció a su lado, hasta que su hermano llegó preocupado luego de ese llamado telefónico que cambió para siempre sus vidas.

Andrómeda debió ser hospitalizado. Nunca más volvió a ser el mismo desde entonces.

 ** Yo que pensé, nunca me iría de ti, **

** que es amor del bueno, de toda la vida **

**pero hoy entendí que no hay** **suficiente para los dos.**


End file.
